Younghearted
by StayInAweNow
Summary: Rosalie's dreams for a child causes the Cullen more trouble, Will they be able to fight the concequences of their actions this time?
1. The Letter

_Rosalie_

_Day after day, time passes away and I just cant get you off my mind, nobody know as I hide it inside, I keep on searching for the words but there hard to find. I have never felt love before, until I met you, but after all this once again im thinking of taking the easy out._

_But if I let you go, I will never know, what my life would be holding you close to me, will I ever see you smiling back at me…I know your pain. I know it well; I see it every time I gaze into those flawless eyes of yours._

_I wish I could give you what you heart desires most, and I know I don't say it as often as I should but I love you forever and eternity and I would rather die then carry on witnessing the unhappiness that fills your soul, even when our bodies are entwined I know that you are never truly in euphoria and this grieves me, is it that you don't love me back? Or is it due to child that you lack, I know its hard watching Edward and Bella with Renesmee knowing that that we cant have that, that's why I have done some research. Meet me in the garden at Midnight sharp... I'll be waiting._

_Yours Truly and Forever_

_Emmett._

_Ps: don't show this to anyone especially Bella_

Rosalie gazed upon his letter with mixed emotions, it was so sudden but to be expected that he would react soon enough, she has always yearned for a child which she would never have even if she was human. This angered her more then anything, the torture, the humiliation… Nothing could heal that pain.

Things had become worse recently especially since Bella and Edward had settled in to their home with Renesmee she couldn't help but feel a twang of Jelously.

She sighed loudly and slumped on hers and Emmett's sofa. She knew she had a lot to think about before she met him because knowing Emmett he would have a lot of questions and she wasn't quite sure that she had the answers. The only thing she knew was her yearning for a child, not just any child but Emmett's child. The man she loved more than anything even her own life, the man who she saved and sired, and the man who had saved her. It pained her that he had questioned her love for him, wasn't there obvious passion for each other enough to show him? Sure sex didn't equal love but it was one of the only ways she could show him how she felt because she was never the type of person to display emotion, she had only told her family she loved them once and she had been with them for what seemed forever.

She got up and again and felt like screaming, she really didn't know what to do.

"Rosalie" whispered a soft voice.

"Come in Alice" she replied slightly harshly.

Her sister skipped through the door with a breeze, the sun shining on Alice's now diamantic skin. She was so beautiful as she greeted Rosalie with a warm smile despite her sisters harsh tone.

"What do you want Alice"

"We need to talk about tonight"

Rosalie instantaneously snapped into attention,

"What about Tonight! What have you seen?"

Alice's face looked uncomfortable which made Rosalie more nervous, Alice wasn't someone who was nervous about telling the truth despite consequences.

"Alice spit it out" Rosalie snapped after two minutes of tension, she had thoroughly decided that today was one of them days.

"Okay, well… Emmett is planning on creating an immortal child!"

Rosalie stared at her, quite speechless.

"But the Volturi … they kill all immortal children… they can't be controlled!"  
Alice shrugged her shoulders

"Alice what do I do"

"Persuade him against it, it's pretty much impossible to create them anyway"

Rosalie weighed up her options, it surprised her, the creation of immortal children was pretty much suicide…was Emmett prepared to go to such extreme lengths just for her to have a moment of happiness, for once in her life she felt utterly selfish.

Esme had handled her feelings on the matter with elegance, adopting her, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and now Bella as her own.

Alice gazed at her with interest

"Text me when you have spoken to him Rosalie, I'm going to go see Esme"

And with that Alice disappeared without a chance for Rosalie to speak and leaving her in thoughts of despair.

Rosalie sighed once more, there was nothing she could do until she had spoken to Emmett, something was bothering her though, Alice's visits weren't usually as brief as this one had just been, She was fairly close to her sister and told her most things, not that she could hide any important matters from her anyway nor could she Edward which increased her thoughts on the matter, if Emmett was considering doing something so drastic why hadn't Edward mentioned anything, she was completely and utterly confused by the matter.

Waiting for midnight proved a nervous wait for Rosalie but I came quick enough, she walked slowly before seating herself at the fountain, she looked up. It was a beautiful night almost too perfect looking in her opinion. She looked up and saw Emmett's gaze looking down upon hers, it was a loving moment and she indulged herself with a smile causing Emmett to grin and reach out his hand, she took it willingly.

He led her into the forest and no word was said as they strolled along under the moonlight. She felt strangely at bliss, something that was extremely rare for her as Emmett had underlined in his note.

"Emmett" she said finally

He shushed her by softly placing a finger upon her lips,

"Its my turn to talk Rose" he began "I was wrong in some of the contents of the letter, I know you love me, I sincerely do, I just cant help wondering if that is enough"

Rosalie hesitated for a second to long

"Just tell me the truth Rose"

"The truth is, it is enough Emmett…but that doesn't mean that a part of me doesn't feel empty, I can't explain it, as I don't quite understand it myself, but I love you eternally and I can't stress that enough, the day I saved you, well you saved me."

Emmett smiled a wicked grin and hugged her tightly.

"Im glad Rose, I was wrong for thinking that, I mean after all those wedding ceremonies" he winked at her and she laughed.

"I know you also crave children Rose, and I have a plan"

It was her turn to shush him, thanks to Alice's warning earlier.

"No immortal children" she stated.

Emmett raised an eyebrow and lowed his head to her face

"Alice" he whispered in her ear

She nodded before looking into his eyes.

"Rose, when I married you I promised to give you the world, and I can do that, I will do that, I just want you to be sincerely happy, you have an eternity to live and it shouldn't be spent envying the birth of Renesmee"

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement and snuggled towards his hard chest.

"It's so hard" she whispered

Emmett let out a sigh, identical to the ones she made earlier

"I know Rose I know, but I'll make it better, Trust me!"

Rosalie smiled "I do"

"Good, that's a start" Emmett increased the size of his grin

"I was serious about the concept of immortal children, maybe if we conceived a child, even by magical means, and showed the Volturi that it means no harm then maybe we can live a life of happiness."

She ignored him, what else she could do, the offer was too tempting.

He stared at her, and she returned his gaze.

The matter wasn't going to drop and they both new that.

They also knew that whatever was coming, it wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Details, Details, Details

Emmett plunged at the stray Deer; he caught it easy enough and was soon sinking his teeth into his prey's scrawny neck going at it with frenzy. The animal didn't struggle to much and collapsed to the ground within seconds, Emmett drained it dry without much satisfaction, Deer wasn't his usual prey, it was too easy and Emmett didn't like his prey easy he liked bigger animals the ones that fought back. It seemed that the Deer was all he was drinking tonight everything else had seemed too scarpered.

_Fuck this shit _he thought abruptly. He wasn't in the mood anyway; he has too much on his mind.

He began to run home before stopping suddenly _why the hell am I rushing back? _He asked himself, it wasn't like there was any rush. He decided to go into Bentham a small town near Seattle, _Could maybe do with doing some research_ he said to himself. He did have a mission to complete after all.

***

Rosalie Hale sat playing with her niece Renesmee while Bella and Edward looked on. She was such a beautiful child and Bella's human farther Charlie was correct in saying she was the most beautiful child he had ever seen because she was the most beautiful child Rosalie had ever seen, even more beautiful then herself. Renesmee touched her Aunts face sensing that Rosalie was in deep thought; she decided to show her all the sweet memories she had. Rosalie smiled and tickled the little girl's chin making her laugh continuously.

Rosalie felt a great pain at this, the reason why she was unclear, she had spent numerous time with Renesmee since her birth and everything had been fine, she didn't even have any feelings of thirst when she was around the half-human child despite Renesmee being the sweetest thing she had ever smelt.

"Bella" she said abruptly

Bella sprung to attention at the sounding of her name

"Yes, is everything okay?" she said moving swiftly to Rosalie's side.

"Of course it is" Rosalie replied smiling at Renesmee

"I just have to go meet Emmett"

Bella raised an eyebrow but picked up Renesmee without questioning.

Rosalie forced a smile and kissed Renesmee gently on the forehead

"Be good" she said winking before waving to Bella and Edward, forcing the smile on her face more by the minute.

She was out the door within seconds and she felt a sudden relief when she saw her Mercedes, she walked swiftly towards it before feeling a tapping on her shoulder.

"Rosalie!"

Rosalie turned around fast making sure she hit her brother's arm.

"I hate that you can read minds!"

Edward gave her a half smile

"I hate the fact that you lie to my Wife"

"Well I'd lie to you if you didn't fucking scan my head"

He raised a brow at her harsh language but let her go.

What else could he do?

She drove off in a hurry, she really didn't know what was wrong with her, Her whole family where against harsh language, it was a Cullen rule to speak properly and not use it, so she could tell that Edward wasn't impressed. _Well he shouldn't read my Goddamn mind then should he, __**arsehole**_, she cursed to herself. She didn't understand what the big deal was telling a white lie to his precious Bella, she loved Bella, of course she did, Bella was her sister now and she had protected her through the birth of Renesmee and she certainly wasn't going to turn her back on her now but doesn't mean she was going voice her doubts out loud.

She needed to clear her head, because it was filled with thoughts even she didn't understand.

***

Emmett arrived in Bentham in no time, it was only a three hour drive and it took place on one motorway. An extremely easy and boring route, he considered stopping for hunting again but restrained himself _must not get to greedy now _he tried to convince himself but it was a losing battle. Bentham consisted of three forests which circled the little village, a perfect place for a vegetarian vampire to hunt, it's a shame that the villagers where aware of vampire existence, luckily the Volturi had made a contract for their silence, none of their people will never be harmed as long as they remain silent on the matter. It has annoyed Aro that he couldn't kill all the humans but killing 700 people was slightly too noticeable, so instead they planned to murder a vampire named George Michael who killed fifty of the villagers in broad daylight. The problem was that George Michael disappeared from the Volturi's map, it was like he vanished from the earth as no one has seen him since he has heard word of Aros anger.

Emmett parked his car in the local pub car park, _food cant wait _he decided to himself and headed in the direction of Ole McDonalds house.

***

Rosalie felt strange, something was happening, what she was unclear but something was, she wondered if Alice had a vision not that she could ask her as Alice and Jasper had decided to go of for a 'romantic' weekend in England and Alice really didn't believe in mobiles. She wondered where Emmett was, it was strange for her no to know his whereabouts but she put it down too he was hunting, Emmett had a vivid appetite. She decided to go see Esme and Carlisle was at work and she fancied abit of shopping, her clothes weren't her at all, she detested Alice's interference.

She headed downstairs to witness Esme singing to herself softly. She stopped a moment and watched her adoptive mother. She was so beautiful and graceful, it would be hard to distinguish Esme as a monster not that she was but to the human race that was exactly what they all was. Monsters.

"Esme" she said softly

Esme turned around and smiled at her daughter, she adored each one of her children and that's what she thought of them as her children, biologically their wasn't hers or Carlisle's but they had adopted them and Esme would throw away her life for any of them.

"Esme, what are you doing for the next few hours?"

"I was going to go hunting maybe? And then I'm not too sure, my flowerbeds need watering so I suppose I should do them and then…"

"How about" Rosalie interrupted "WE go hunting and then go shopping"

Esme raised an eyebrow at her request "shopping? I haven't been shopping for generations, well clothes shopping which I presume is what you're on about because if it isn't then I can do with some new vases for Edwards room"

"Edward doesn't live here any more, he lives across the garden in his cottage"

"I know I am aware of this but don't mean I don't want the room left in decent condition, ooh I also need some new curtains for the games room I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would appreciate that don't you think, maybe some new cues"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows "Yeah that's great Esme, how about we go hunting and then go to Seattle shopping?"

"its three o clock, by the time we finishing hunting it will be five and we wont be at Seattle till seven and the shops shut"

"There are other shopping places it'll be fine"

"Err, well sure why not, I'll just go write a note for Carlisle, him and Emmett will probably go hunting later anyway"

"Aye, I'll just go start the car"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute"  
Rosalie smiled, thankful to not be spending the day alone.

***

Ole McDonalds place was falling to pieces and as Emmett knocked on the door some of the tiling came of the door.

"WHO IS IT" bellowed a harsh voice.

"Emmett Cullen sir" Emmett replied with a grin

The door opened itself and Emmett walked through the familiar doorway.

"Mac"  
"Emmett"

The two men shook hands pleasantly.

Mac McDonald was a descendent of William Dear, the man who was butchered by Volturi for saving immortal children, William wasn't a vampire, but his existence of them came from watching his mother die from one and for years he felt nothing but hatred for the species until he saw Kathryn, a six year old nearly breed vampire, she was a frenzy, trying to kill him and she almost succeeded until he miraculously caged her. The fact he survived a newborn still fazed even the most wisest of vampires but he did and he fed her animal blood until she had come to adjust to her new life, Kathryn and William became very close forming a sort of Farther- Daughter relationship and six year old Kathryn had nothing but respect for the human even accepting his new wife Victoria.

They had the perfect life until the Volturi spotted Kathryn, Aro read her mind before butchering her and found out everything, so one night when Mac McDonald was his the way home he got ambushed and questioned by Volturi members and before being killed. His wife Victoria was left with a warning note and a swelling pregnant stomach. But if anyone knew about the taming of immortal children it was Mac McDonald.

"I'm not going to waste your time with chit chat my old friend, tell me everything you know about taming immortal children"

The old man stared in Emmett's eyes with confusion

"As you wish" he said, before starting his story.

_Will update soon, this story is going to be a long one and reviews would be appreciated thanks. ___


End file.
